Sealed
by Misaki Sayuri
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha from his exhausting battle with Nagato. He is welcomed by the villagers and is the new hero of Konoha. After a small reunion with Hinata, Tsunade reports to him that there are sightings of Sasuke in the village. Sasuke reveals that his true objective is to kill Naruto once and for all. The Kyuubi is released and Naruto must seal it. But how? NaruHina.
1. Sasuke's Back!

**Hey everyone! It's been quite a long time since I last updated and published, so this is the sequel to ****_Nagato's Resolution_****! Like I mentioned and promised! **

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Oh boy, I was really glad the whole thing with Pain/Nagato was over. Now I could go back to Konoha and eat ramen all day. I wandered around the forest back to Konoha and wondered if Hinata really meant what she said. I could relax now, so I had time to think these situations through. Just when I was thinking about it, Master Kakashi came running up to me.

"Master Kakashi? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To carry you home," he answered plainly. Oh, thanks, Master Kakashi.

The village greeted me when we arrived to Konoha. Sakura came running up to me and threw her arms around me. I saw Hinata grinning at me shyly. The villagers cheered and held me up. Man, it felt good to be a hero! However, I knew the quest wasn't finished. Even though I reasoned with Nagato, the story ain't done. I still had to locate Sasuke and bring him back.

While wandering through the village after my return, I finally found my destination. Ramen Ichiraku! My life, ramen!

I met up with Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura (surprised as well?) and Gaara there. We started slurping happily on ramen and talking about our lifes so far.

"Sakura-chan, how's it going with the medical-nin training with Granny Tsunade?" I asked while I slurped. Obviously, Sakura-chan gave me a dirty look because of my manners. What can you say? This was the most decent food I've had in days!

Sakura replied, "It's going well. I'm learning how to heal the fatal wounds and the herbs and medicine that is used for them. Ino is doing okay as well, though let's say I'm a better medical-nin than her!" What did I expect from Sakura-chan anyways?

"Hinata? Can I ask you something?" I turned to a red-faced Hinata. She carefully nodded. "Did you really mean what you said back there, while I was fighting Pain? About... you know?"

Hinata was in the hot-seat. "N-Naruto-kun...yes, I did mean it. B-but, it's o-okay if you d-don't love me t-the same way I d-do..."

"Silly! Why would you think that? You're one of my best friends! You love me as a best friend, don't you? We're like best-" I happily said, not knowing I was breaking Hinata's heart with every word I said. Before I could finish my sentence, tears were streaming from her eyes. I began to panic. Why did she start crying?

"You idiot!" Sakura-chan knocked me with her fist. What did I do? Hinata did love me as a friend, right? I watched as Sakura-chan led Hinata away to the nearby corner. Shikamaru beside me sighed.

"Women really are troublesome. One comment, and they go crying," he concluded. He was right, but Hinata was something else. She would risk her life for me, which surprised me greatly, since I'm the Kyuubi's jinchuriki. "The Fox Kid". I left early, leaving my friends, Shikamaru, Choji, and Gaara to pay for my share. Goddammit! I had to find Hinata quickly before she starts hating me!

I searched the whole place, but there was no sight of the Hyuuga. Where was she-

"Ouch! N-naruto-kun?"

"Hinata! I was looking for you everywhe-" The cheerful Hyuuga had red eyes and a tear-stricken face. Uh-oh. Did I hurt her that badly?

"H-hold on! I'm sorry about what happened earlier!" I reached out to her. She only slapped my hand away.

"It's okay. I understand. To you, I'm your best friend. That's perfectly fine. N-now, I'll be on my way," Hinata coldly responded. I failed to notice that she was trembling. Kuso! I made her cry!

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

I stomped angrily to my home and when I made sure I was completely alone, I broke loose. Tears were streaming down my face and before long, there was a pool of water in front of me. Why? Why, Naruto-kun? Don't you know that those very words hurt me so much? I clutched my clothing tightly and for the first time, I felt pain in my heart. I was only a best friend to him. I wanted to be something more, but he indirectly rejected me. _Naruto is an idiot, so if he hurts you, shrug it off. He's not very sensitive to a girl's feelings. If you cry because of what he did, tell me so I can send him flying all the way to the edge of Iwagakure in the Land of Earth! _I recalled Sakura's words. It made me feel better that I had a friend who would set Naruto-kun back on track.

Those words comforted me, but I still wept. So this was what "heart-broke" felt. I hated this feeling so much. It was a lonely feeling in my gut that felt like I was no longer loved, and abandoned. I continued weeping and clutching on my clothing, silently wondering why I was only a friend to him. What else did I have to improve for him to accept me?

After hours and hours of what it seemed endless crying, I finally got up and found my resolution. If Naruto treated me as a friend, my feelings for him should be the same. I made a silent vow that starting the next day, Naruto would be only a friend.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Kuso! Kuso, kuso, kuso! Hinata was crying while she left! I really had to made it up to her now! I was running at top speed, and bumped into... an angry Sakura-chan.

"You idiot! Look at what you did to Hinata! Go to her house and apologize to her right now, Naruto!" she scolded me. A vein popped from her head and she raised a fist menacingly. "If you don't go there, I'll make you." Fire shot from her eyes. Oh god, help me now.

"Y-yeah. I'm going! No need to raise your fist at me!" I shot like a rocket to Hinata's place. It was better than facing Sakura-chan's fist at least.

I heard grunting and explosions when I arrived at the Hyuuga household. Was that Hinata, taking out all her anger using jutsus? Possible. I passed by the training section and saw the explosions were caused by Neji.

"Hah!" He performed one of his Byakugan moves. O-kay. That was when I heard sobbing. Oh dear, that was surely Hinata.

I knocked on her door.

(Sniff sniff) "Who is it?"

"Naruto."

(Sniff sniff) "G-go away. I-I want t-to be a-alone." Oh god. Now she hates me.

"Sorry Hinata about what happened earlier. I didn't mean it. You're more than a friend to me. I-I didn't know what I was thinking back then. I didn't know what I was saying! So, please, give me a second chance, Hinata! I want to say...I'm sorry!" I blurted out.

_Creeeaak!_ Hinata's door opened. She tearfully said, "Apology accepted, Naruto-kun."

"You were crying?" I asked. She nodded.

"It's just...I'm so weak! I wanted to protect everyone, including you. But, even with the Byakugan, I can't. I need to become stronger," she replied softly.

I spoke softly, "You don't need to. I will always protect you, so that you will never need to raise your ninjutsu against my foe."

We embraced each other. I knew that I needed Hinata in my life, and so did she.

* * *

As we walked together down the streets, Granny Tsunade appeared before me.

"Naruto, there you are! Some of the ninjas have spotted Sasuke Uchiha in Konoha! He says he intends to kill you, and it's not a bluff!"

* * *

** Hope you all like this chapter. Please review as always! I always appreciate your comments about this!**

**~Shiro Shiryuu**


	2. The Kyuubi Again

**Naruto's POV**

It was Sasuke! He was really back! I couldn't believe my ears!

"Where is he, Granny Tsunade? I need to see him right away!" I instantly perked up. I knew the chances of seeing Sasuke here were quite slim, and I didn't care whether he came to kill me. I just wanted to see my old friend, a member of Squad 7, Team Kakashi. Oh god, the idea of my buddy visiting this place filled me with joy.

Tsunade said, "Naruto, stop it. Sasuke's here to kill you for good, not to compromise with you. Remember that, because you guys will fight. _To the death._"

I gulped, wondering what would it be like to face Sasuke for the second time.

"Hurry, you must chase him off. That little imbecile dares to show his traitorous face here! I would have dealed with him, but he wants you. Meet him near the Hokages' stone faces," the Fifth Hokage informed me.

I sped off without saying good bye to Hinata, knowing that this might be our last chance together.

"Good luck, Naruto-kun! I know it will be hard for you, but please, just try!" Hinata called. I waved back indicating that I _would _be coming back. For Konaha's sake, for Hinata's sake, and for my future wish to come true.

* * *

I arrived just in time before Sasuke declared he would blast this village bit by bit just to seek me out. Bit too extreme for me? I'm flattered. I never thought I worthed that much to him.

"What do you want now? Besides to kill me? Anything you'd want from me as a safekeep? A keychain maybe?" I joked. Sasuke just glared at me. Rude, much?

"Yes, I want you dead, and all the previous attempts backfired, so I will have to dirty my hands with your blood. That is nasty, but I am forced to. Prepare your jutsus and your intelligence, I'm taking you down right now. You are in the way of the Akatsuki's plan. Let me get you riled up first, in case you don't feel like being beat up by your _accquaintance,"_ Sasuke sneered at me.

What did he mean "riled up first"? Taunting I can stand, but there were personal things he knew he couldn't talk about. "Personal things" as in my childhood.

"I'm coming Sasuke, whether you like it or not!" I extracted two kunais from my belt, and threw them at my opponent. Sadly, he dodged, due to his Sharingan. He would be able to see through all my tricks! I didn't think of that! Stupid!

"You shouldn't be surprised, Naruto. My Sharingan sees through _everything!_ Don't try to plot something, because it's futile!" Sasuke said.

Touché. He was right.

"I bet you that you can't even give me a scratch, because..._you're weak as a pathetic wimp_! Hiding behind your friends when you go to battle, makes me SICK. Remember when we were at the Konaha Ninja Academy? Pathetic you were! Couldn't even make a doppelganger! Went crying in the corner when someone insulted you, or left you, because you're an orphan. Look at me, you wimp! I lost my parents, and even more, _my **whole **clan_! But, did you see me crying to my heart's content? No. I'm not as emotional as you are, and that's an advantage here! Your parents are gone. Died, and you have a fricking **_fox_** inside you! Recall the pain when everyone scattered just at the sight of you," Sasuke taunted me.

Anger boiled inside me and I went into 4-tailed Kyuubi mode.

All I saw was red. Swirling red clouds to be exact. So much hate, and anger were bottled up inside me, and the more Sasuke taunted me, the more tails I felt coming up. Not good AT ALL. Before long, I had the Uchiha by the neck, baring my fangs at him with tears streaming down my face.

"That's it! Feel the wrath and take revenge! Come on now! The Kyuubi will be released soon, and the Biju's power will soon be ours!" Sasuke let out a maniac laugh. He twisted out of my grasp and taunted me even further. I got angrier and angrier. No one had the right to use my past against me!

That was exactly what Sasuke wanted. All along he wanted the Kyuubi's chakra, but I was too arrogant to see that fact. By just simply wanting to see him lowered my guards. I rwent on a rampage and the next thing I saw was none other than, the Kyuubi.

* * *

**"Hey there Naruto. Getting angry 'cuz of Sasuke? Don't you worry, he has those Uchiha eyes, I hate him even more than you do. Release all your anger, kill the one that is making you feel like this! Kill Sasuke Uchiha! Don't you see? He is trying to kill you. Return the favour!" **the Kyuubi immediately said.

Ugh, not this noisy guy again.

"Just shut up, okay? No one wants you here, including me. Oh, and before you proceed in the tempting thing again, I will NOT strip the seal away from your cage. I have faith in myself, my pa sealed you here, inside me for a reason, and I'm not going to undo his hard work," I retorted.

Of course, my pa, the Fourth Hokage, _did_ seal the Kyuubi inside me, in hopes that I would destroy the masked ninja who invaded and terrorized Konoha.

**"Come on, you're no fun at all. Satisfy your hunger for murder, and kill that damn Uchiha already! I will grant you all my chakra for eternity! All you have to do is to rip this filthy seal of my-"**

"I SAID SHUT UP! You're not gonna change my mind! And I certainity won't peel the seal off this time!" I yelled at my biju.

Lord Fourth's last words echoed in my head. _I believe in you... _That was right! He did, and I wasn't gonna let him down!

* * *

I entered Sage Mode and deflected Sasuke's shuriken. He mocked me even further, and in my head, I was thinking _Don't let him get to you._ Yeah, that worked out just fine. I saw the Kyuubi again.

**"Heh heh, your idea didn't work, right? You still have that anger for Sasuke, and I don't blame you. You were shunned because of-"**

"UGH, Shut the hell up!" I cried.

Just then, I saw a blurry figure materialize in front of me. What the hell now?

* * *

**Here's the late chapter update on Sealed! I know I didn't really update much during the last few months, and I'm really sorry! Trying my best here, and reviews would be very much appreciated!**

**~Shiro Shiryuu **


	3. Sealed

**Naruto's POV**

Who the hell was this figure? My vision was getting sharper, and the figure was a woman maybe in her thirties. She had distinguishable long red hair, wore a green dress, blue eyes, and a black hair clip that parted her hair to the left. I'd never seen such a woman before. It was so absurd, plus she was glowing and almost transparent. Just who was she?

"Hello, Naruto," the woman greeted me.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily. Damn, she was getting on my frickin' nerves! "Hey! Answer me!"

"Oh? You don't know who I am? That's a real shame. Wanna guess first, Naruto?" the woman asked cheerfully with a hint of mystery in her voice.

"Fine then. Wait, I got it! You are..._the Kyuubi's true form!_" I yelled victoriously, only to get hit on the head by the woman. "What?"

"How dare you mistaken me for that fox-demon, dattebane ((だってばね)!" Fire danced in her eyes, and the sight wasn't pretty. She calmed down later and spoke in a patient voice. "Sorry for that outburst, I really hope I didn't pass down that trait to you. You see, I was born impatient and hot-headed, so don't mind my short temper. I say "dattebane" when I get excited, so don't mind me. So I take it that Minato hasn't introduced me to you yet? Shame on him for not mentioning me."

"Huh?! Dattebane? Nope, he didn't. Wait, how do you know Lord Fourth?" I asked curiously. I knew my dad was famous, but I didn't know that he still would be after he died.

"He didn't even tell you that? So hopeless that man is. Let's start off like this, shall we? Minato is- or was- my husband. That alone should be enough hints for you, because I believe that you are a smart boy. I believe that you don't need anymore hints. Now then, who am I?"

"Hmm...wait a sec. If you're Lord Fourth's wife, and I'm his son... that makes you... My mom!" I pieced the puzzle together, overjoyed that I had finally met both of my parents. I ran to her and hugged her so hard, she began wheezing.

"Okay okay okay, Naruto. You're squashing me, even though I'm just a hologram of chakra," my mom choked out.

"Gomenasai mom," I apologized. It was just shocking, and my mind wasn't ready to receive all the information.

"Heh heh, no worries son. I'm so glad I finally got to meet you in your teen years! Last time I saw you was when you were only a little baby, Naruto," Mom said tearfully. "But before we can chat any further, we must do something about the Kyuubi, right? I'll hold him down for with my chakra chains for a brief moment so that we can talk."

Magic golden chains shot up from the ground, and held the Kyuubi very still, despite of its fail attempts to struggle free.

"**Ahh, wait... I reconize this chakra very well. And these chakra chains...There's only one person who I know that possesses this ability. Don't tell me that Kushina is here?! Didn't I kill you sixteen years ago along with Lord Fourth? If I recall properly, I remember stabbing you two in the chest as you were protecting this child, Naruto. Then, why are you here?" **the Kyuubi called out, clearly surprised.

"Let's leave the Kyuubi here for awhile, shall we? There's a lot of things I have to tell you, Naruto. I'll find a quiet spot, come on!" Mom beckoned me. After finding a quiet place within my conscience, she spoke again, "I know there's alot of things you'd like to ask me, since this is your first time meeting your mom."

"Um... to start off...what's your name, mom?" I asked sheepishly, ashamed that I didn't even know her name at all.

My mom smiled and laughed softly, "Oh Naruto. It was about time you asked that. It's Kushina Uzumaki. Or formally known as "Tomato", and "The Red Hot-Blooded Hananero". I'll get to that later. Now that I look at it, you've inherited quite a bit of characteristics from me, such as dattebayo, and your facial features. Your hair colour is from Minato, as well as your eyes, as I can see."

"Yeah! Mom, you're so beautiful! Man, if only I'd inherited your hair as well, I would be popular with the ladies!" I yelled with much enthusiasm.

Mom smiled genuinely, and laughed. Her laugh was like little bells chiming on top of the church. "Why thank you! That makes you the second man to compliment my hair!"

"Who was the first?"

"Your father of course!"

"Oh right!"

"Say, how DID you and Dad fall in love in the first place?" I wondered aloud.

Mom turned red, and she laughed uncertainly, "It all happened with the Kyuubi."

**-Flashback-**

_It was Kushina's first day at the Hidden Leaf Village, because she transferred from the Hidden Eddy Village a few days ago because it was demolished. She was enrolled in Konoha Academy, and was introduced to the class. They made fun of Kushina's red hair, stating she must've been from another world to have hair colour like that. Immediately, she cried out that she wanted to be the next Hokage. Everyone laughed and insulted her, saying that a woman could never be a Hokage, nonetheless a girl who just transferred from a village that no longer existed. In the crowd, Minato stood up and declared that he would be the village's Hokage who would be acknowledged by everyone around him. Kushina immediately pointed him out as a "wimp" with an empty dream._

_After school, the boys in Kushina's class started teasing her red hair, and calling her "Tomato" because of her round face, and suitable red hair. Kushina didn't like the name, leading her to loathe her hair colour. At first, she didn't care, but after staring at Minato's smiling face, she had enough. She beat up the bullies and threatened them if they ever called her "Tomato". That earned her one more nickname, "The Red Hot Habareno", which suited her very well._

_One day, she was challenged by a Genin ninja, the brother of the boy whom she always beat up to a pulp. After being tricked with a Substitution Jutsu, she was at mercy before the Genin ninja. However, she broke free of the Genin's hold and continued to punch him continuously. The Genin admitted defeated, but not before he shouted in Kushina's face that she was a loner, and an outsider. Unbeknownst to the red-headed girl that Minato was spying on her on a tree._

_A few years later, when Kushina finally became a Genin herself, she was strolling through her home, when she was dismissed from the academy. Several high-level ninja from the Hidden Cloud popped up in front of her, and arrested her to an isolated cave outside the village. She was abducted because she had a special kind of chakra. She was also the Kyuubi's second jinchuriki, so that was precious to the Cloud ninjas. __To leave behind some sort of trail, Kushina plucked a few strands of her bright red hair, and left them on the ground while she was walking with her hands tied behind her back. Of course, being the outsider she was, she highly doubted that anyone actually cared and noticed her trail. Just when she was just at the border of Konoha, and all hope was lost, the Hidden Cloud ninjas were taken out one by one by an unknown ninja. The moonlight revealed Kushina's saviour to be... none other than Minato himself._

_He told Kushina straight out that her hair was beautiful, so he noticed it right away. He reasoned with her that she was not an outsider, since she lived in Konoha, so she was one of them. He also mentioned to her that he didn't want to lose her, since she was precious to him. _

**_-_End of flashback-**

"So, that's why my perception of my hair changed drastically. It became the "red thread of fate", since it brought me to the man of my dreams. I began to love my hair; it reminded me of that fateful night. That was basically how we fell in love. So... only men who compliment my hair get to hear these precious words from me," Mom ended.

I sat there, waiting patiently.

"Naruto, do you accept them?"

I nodded vigorously.

"I love you."

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, but before that happened, Mom poked me on the arm.

"When you put the Yellow Flash of the Leaf and the Red-Hot Habereno together..." she started off.

"...You'll get the Leaf's Orange Hokage!" I finished with a big grin on my face.

"Hokage... Your dream is the continuation of Minato's and my dream. I really hope you'll become the 7th Hokage one day!" Mom encouraged me with a smile.

"Yeah! Don't worry Ma, I won't let down your dreams!" I pumped my fist in the air. "But first, let's deal with the Kyuubi."

I awoke, and I was in the pit with the Kyuubi again. With a tug, he ripped out the chakra chains that were restraining him on his belly. Now, while Ma's chakra was still intact! _Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu! _RASENGAN SUPER BARRAGE! Damn, the Nine-Tails knocked again my Shadow Clones with a slap.

"I can keep on going, dattebane!" Ma shouted. The chakra chains on the Kyuubi's right hind leg tightened, making him trip and fall over. Sage Mode, here we go! One more time! _Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu! _SAGE ART! MASSIVE RASENGAN BARRAGE! YES! Bull's eye! I wasn't finished yet! WIND RELEASE! RASEN-SHURIKEN! My shuriken hit my target, and the Kyuubi was pushed far back. Now, his chakra was mine!

"Pull!" I insructed to my Shadow Clones. "Let's do this!"

Minute after minute, slowly the Kyuubi's chakra was sucked out of him, and his size shrunk drastically.

Now, after all that hard work, I was immediately rewarded with the Nine-Tails' chakra. I glowed orange-yellow with strange markings on my neck, and abdomen, the place where the seal was first placed by Pa. No no, the Kyuubi still had some energy left, he could still battle me!

**"NARUTO! You have infuriated me so much! To take my chakra...UNFORGIVABLE!" **he roared at me, and creating a huge Tailed Beast Ball. Unfortunately for him, I'd already sealed him away before he had a chance to fire that at me. He was finally sealed away, but before he admitted defeat inside his cage, he growled one last empty threat. **"Naruto...you better watch out now... You'll never know when we'll meet again. This is not the last you've seen of me yet! Next time we meet will be the last time... I will be prepared to rip you to shreds, NARUTO!"**

I turned to my mom, only to see her outline fade away slowly.

"Naruto, my chakra is running out. I really hope you'll grow to be a Hokage one day. Remember, eat your vegetables instead of ramen! Also, you're getting to that age where you'll start to notice girls. Choose a girl like me, not those snobby, stuck-up ones. Pick one that is worthy of your time. Now, I really have to join Minato now. We'll be forever with you; always watching and protecting you, Naruto," Mom concluded before she disappeared completely.

"Uh huh Ma, yeah I'll eat more vegetables, I'll sleep more too. Yeah Mom, I know. Um.. it was really nice knowing you and Pa. I'm so glad I'm your child!" I embraced my mom with tears streaming out of my face. "I love you too, Ma, ya know!"

And with that final comment, she vanished.

Now, with all that I've been through, with my newly obtained Biju power, I was finally ready to face Sasuke once and for all.

* * *

**Hey guys! I didn't update lately because I was on hiatus, so please forgive me. Anyways, the chapter's here and published (at last)! Don't forget to do the most important thing...REVIEW!**

**~Shiro Shiryuu**


End file.
